European Patent Publication 0 463 431 A2 discloses a method for producing emulsions from high viscosity polysiloxanes, bi-modal polysiloxane fluids, functional polysiloxanes and mixtures thereof. The method comprises forming a thick phase emulsion by blending a polysiloxane, at least one primary surfactant and water. To the blend, at least one secondary surfactant is added. The mixture is then mixed using shear for a sufficient period of time until an average particle size of less than 350 nanometers is achieved. The thick phase emulsion is then diluted with additional water to the desired silicone content to form the final emulsion.
PCT publication WO 94/09058 discloses a method for preparing oil-in-water emulsions of oils, gums or silicone resins by kneading a mixture of (1) a silicone phase (A) with a viscosity of at least 3 Pas or a consistency of at least 20, and (2) an aqueous phase comprising water, at least one surfactant (B) and optionally at least one water-soluble thickening polymer (C), wherein the relative amounts of water, (B) and optionally (C) are such that the aqueous phase preferably has at least as much viscosity or consistency as the silicone phase (A), said kneading being performed for a sufficient time and with sufficient shear to give an oil-in-water emulsion having a particle size of 0.1-5 micrometer; and optionally by diluting the medium with water.
PCT application WO 94/09059 discloses aqueous dispersions containing: a silicone oil (A) which is cross-linkable by condensation, optionally in the presence of a cross-linking agent (B), into an elastomer; optionally a cross-linking agent (B), a silane (C) and a mineral filler (D); and a catalytic amount of a hardening compound (E). Said dispersions are characterized in that they are produced by kneading a mixture of 1) a silicone phase (F) with a viscosity of at least 3 Pas, containing the oil (A) and optionally one or more of components (B), (C), (D) or (E), and 2) an aqueous phase comprising water and at least one surfactant (G), wherein the weight ratio water/water+surfactant(s) is such that the viscosity of the aqueous phase is preferably at least as high as that of the silicone phase (F); for a sufficient time and with sufficient shear to give an oil-in-water emulsion having a particle size of 0.1-5 micrometers; and optionally by diluting with water until a 25-97% dry extract is obtained; followed by adding the components) not present in the silicone phase (F).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,406 to Cekada teaches silicone rubber latices reinforced by adding a silsesquioxane having the unit formula R"SiO.sub.3/2, wherein the R" is a member selected from the group consisting of the methyl, ethyl, vinyl, phenyl and 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl radicals, said silsesquioxane having a particle size in the range of 10 to 1000 A. More specifically the invention relates to a silicone latex comprising (1) a curable essentially linear siloxane polymer having a D.P. of at least 10 and (2) a silsesquioxane having the unit formula R"Si.sub.3/2, wherein R" is a member selected from the group consisting of the methyl, ethyl, vinyl, phenyl and 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl radicals, said silsesquioxane having a particle size in the range of 10 to 1000 A. The silicone latex above can also contain a catalyst and/or a cross-linking agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,001 to Narula teaches oil-in-water emulsions made by a process involving the mixing of the oil and water in the presence of three nonionic surfactants having certain HLB values. The process is particularly useful for emulsifying an oil having a viscosity exceeding 50,000 centipoise (50 pascal-seconds). Any oil can be emulsified by this process, including hydrocarbon oils like mineral oil and petrolatum, and silicones, including fluids, gums and resins. A particularly useful emulsion prepared by this process is an emulsion of a bi-modal silicone which contains substantial amounts of a volatile silicone and a silicone gum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,455 to Stein et al. teaches curable silicone caulk compositions using a non-ionically stabilized silanol-terminated polydiorganosiloxane, water, a silane cross-linker, a tin condensation catalyst, and calcium carbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 51037,878 to, Cerles et al. teaches aqueous dispersions of a silicone, crosslinkable into elastomeric state upon removal of water therefrom under ambient conditions, well adapted for formulation into paints and for the production of silicone elastomer seals. The composition includes (A) 100 parts by weight of an oil-in-water emulsion containing a stabilizing amount of at least one anionic and/or nonionic surfactant and at least one alkoxylated diorganopolysiloxane, (B) an effective amount of an inorganic siliceous or non-siliceous filler material, and (C) a catalytically effective amount of a metal curing catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,231 to Braun et al. teaches aqueous dispersions of organopolysiloxanes containing the following components. (A) organopolysiloxane having groups which can undergo condensation, (B) condensation catalyst; (C) organopolysiloxane resin; and (D) diorganosilanolate and/or condensation products thereof formed by splitting off water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,907 to Kalinowski et al. teaches a shelf stable aqueous silicone emulsion which yields an elastomer upon removal of the water, produced by combining a reactive polydiorganosiloxane present as a cationic or nonionic emulsion of dispersed particles in water, a cross-linker, and a tin catalyst. The tin catalyst is in the form of a divalent tin atom combined with organic radicals. The emulsion can be reinforced with colloidal silica without effecting the shelf life of the reinforced emulsion.